Sonic Boom: Sleepover
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy invites her friends for a sleepover at her shack. She even sends an invitation letter to Shadow but he doesn't want to. That is when his girlfriend tries something on him to make him change his mind and agree to go at Amy's sleepover.


**Yup. I remember those times I've been in sleepover with my old friends long ago. But now, I don't do those anymore. Growing up really sucks.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy the cute pink hedgehog was delivering invitation letters to her friends for a sleepover at her shack. She was really excited and she hopes that Sonic's rival Shadow will show up too. Unless the dark hedgehog's girlfriend can change his mind.

"This is gonna be fun this year" Amy squealed in excitement.

She went to find Shadow's shack in the deep jungle, hopefully that he won't turn out to be aggressive and stubborn like he's always been. She found his shack and saw the black and red hedgehog taking a nap on the hammock outside his shack.

"Okay, Amy. Just quietly put the invitation letter on his lap" Amy whispered to herself and tip toes to him without waking him up.

She places it carefully on his lap and then sneaks away.

10 minutes later, Shadow woke up and saw the invitation on his lap.

"Hmmm, an invitation to sleepover at Amy's house" Shadow read it, "Hmph! Not interested" he tossed the letter aside.

"And why not?" Nebula appeared out of nowhere, leaning her shoulder on the tree that supports the hammock.

"Because I am not used to sleepovers. Especially Faker being there with his annoying jokes on me" Shadow said.

"Uh huh? This one might be fun" Nebula said, "You gotta try, Shadow. I also received an invitation too. I may not like sleepovers but it's worth a try. And besides, you're very good at telling scary stories"

"Hmph! No thanks" Shadow crossed his arms, not in the mood to join the sleepover.

Nebula had an idea that would make Shadow change his mind; she did her cute innocent begging eyes. Her black pupils grew big and round, while doing that she does her quivering pouty lips.

Shadow saw this and his left eye twitched a little, trying to fight off the resistance.

"No. Not the pouty eyes. Don't you dare!" Shadow shook his head 'no'. But Nebula keeps doing that and Shadow gives up.

"Arrrgh! Alright this is getting silly. I'll go with you" Shadow said.

"Yaaah! Come here you!" Nebula cheered and kissed Shadow's cheek.

"Yeah" Shadow sighs and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You are cute when you are grumpy, Shadow. That's what I like about you" Nebula said and flies back home to get ready for the sleepover.

Shadow went inside his shack to do the same too but he simply packs his toothbrush and toothpaste, his black pajama pants, pillow, and sleeping bag. He never wore shirts since his chest fur would make it too warm with a top.

"I just hope it's not gonna get crazy" Shadow sighs and looks at the mirror.

 **xxx**

At Sonic's shack, Sonic was relaxing on the sunbed near the shack and Amy came near him and placed her invitation card playfully on his face. Sonic woke up and saw something before his eyes, "Amy's invitation?"

"Yup, my invitation" Amy said when Sonic takes the card from his eyes.

"Oh, hi Ames. Sure I will come to my pretty rose's sleepover" Sonic said.

"Aww…." Amy sighs dreamily and kissed the blue hedgehog's muzzle.

 **xxx**

As the sun sets down, the gang minus Hex goes to Amy's shack. Unfortunately for Hex, she had other things to do than go to a sleepover. So Amy respects Hex's decision.

"Alright everyone? Who wants to play Fuzzy Puppies game?" Amy squealed in excitement. None of her friends agreed but Nebula accepts to play since she likes cute things.

Amy takes out the pink board game and the puppy figure playing pieces with the die. It was Nebula who went first and tossed the die to get a number.

Pretty soon, Amy won the game since she's the master of the Fuzzy Puppies game.

"Great game, Amy" Nebula said.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorite game" Amy said.

"And cute too" Nebula said, holding out the cute black Labrador dog playing piece, "This one is my favorite. I called her Comet"

"Anyways, who's interested in watching this movie? Annebelle 2014" Sticks held out the DVD movie.

"Oh, yeah. This is really gonna be scary" Sonic gulped nervously.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Shadow said in a deep, creepy voice.

"N-no" Sonic smiled nervously. They inserted the disc into the DVD player and the movie starts playing. Amy was sitting next to Sonic while Nebula sat next to Shadow, Tails with Zooey while Sticks and Knuckles just sat alone.

When they came to the first scene where the first kill was seen, Sticks screamed in bloody murder and hides behind the couch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

"Geez, Sticks. It's just a movie" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Oh right. Silly me" Sticks chuckled and gets back. Zooey was looking away a bit seeing the bloody bodies in the movie.

"I know it's just a movie but it looks real" Zooey said.

"Yeah. It gives me goosebumps every time" Tails said.

"At least it's not….z-z-zombies…." Nebula shuddered.

"Calm down Nebula. I'm here" Shadow held Nebula close to his chest.

"They just look so slimy and disgusting that's all" Nebula said.

After watching the movie, the gang then decided to have something to eat. Amy made a delicious lasagna for her friends.

"Here you go guys. I hope we haven't lost our appetite after that horror movie" Amy said, having her piece of lasagna.

"Well, that movie deserved a PG-18 rating" Sonic said.

"Mmhmm…. It sure does" Amy said.

"The scariest scenes are the doll when it has an evil grin on its face. That would probably keep me up all night" Tails said.

"Hehe, little scaredy fox, I was not scared at all" Knuckles chuckled.

"I didn't even flinch at the bloody scenes" Shadow said.

"Stop bragging and eat" Nebula glared at the two.

"Sorry" Shadow said and eats his lasagna.

"Sorry too" Knuckles said, eating what's left of his lasagna. Sticks was a bit messy on her muzzle after eating her lasagna bit.

Amy shook her head and hands her over a napkin, "Clean that mess up please"

"Sorry Amy" Sticks said and wipes it off her face. Amy then turned to Sonic and he was finished with his meal.

"Say Ames, wanna sleep next to me tonight?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Of course Sonic, you are my boyfriend after all" Amy said.

"Anyone up to hear some scary spooky stories?" Shadow chuckled evilly.

"Oh, this should be awesome. Ready to get spooked, guys?" Nebula chuckled.

While Shadow tells his awesome scary story, he sees that the gang looked very petrified at hearing the story.

"The dark vampire prince was so hungry he could not stop drinking blood from his victims. He goes into blood frenzy and sucks all the blood with every last drop" Shadow shines the flashlight in his face, "He drained every mortal beings all over the world….he then says…"

The gang leaned in to hear him continue.

"THE SUN WILL NO LONGER RISE AGAIN AND I'LL BE THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Shadow said and laughed evilly.

"AAAHH!" the gang screamed in terror.

"Oh, man! That was so awesome!" Nebula laughed.

"So spooky!" Amy held herself close to Sonic whose legs shak in fear.

"Whoa, that story scared me out of my skin!" Sonic said, much to Shadow's amuse.

"So what happens next?! The world is gonna turn into a vampire apocalypse! AAAAHHHH!" Sticks going paranoid again.

"No! It's just a story man!" Shadow glared at Sticks, she then calms down.

"Well who's next?" Amy asked.

"Oh oh I got one! It's called the spooky werehog" Sonic said. He then began telling his story.

"Once there was an ordinary hedgehog who got bitten by a cursed wolf and when he saw the moon light his whole body grew, he grew fangs and claws, his fur turned darker and he then... Howled at the moon. AAAAAARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic howled loudly to scare them all.

"Then in that state he began chasing mobians and when he chased his friends they didn't recognize him in his werehog form, he lunges at them and just as he was about to make a bloodbath out of them he got shot by a silver bullet" Sonic finished the story

"OPOOOOW!" the gang winced after Sonic mimics a gun sound at the silver bullet part.

"Hehehehe… Scary isn't it?" Sonic snickered.

"Nope" Shadow shook his head.

"Hey, I saw you got scared" Knuckles said.

"Heck no. I was not" Shadow glared at the echidna.

"Well, anything else" Amy asked.

"No idea. Because I feel kinda sleepy right now" Tails said.

"Yeah, me too" Zooey said with a tired yawn.

"Then let's get our sleeping bags ready" Nebula said, getting to her bag to take it out along with her pajamas. The others go to their bags too but Sonic knew he was gonna be in the same bed as Amy so he didn't need a sleeping bag.

"See? I told you it would be fun" Nebula said to Shadow.

"Yeah. I guess you want to sleep next to me too?" Shadow said, getting his pajamas pants.

"Mmm, since resting on your chest fur feels comfortable" Nebula joked.

"Very funny" Shadow chuckled. He then goes to brush his teeth by using his own toothbrush than borrowing someone else.

Amy then came out in her nightgown and the headband removed from her head, getting to her bed waiting for Sonic.

Then Sonic came to her wearing a light blue pajamas and his neckerchief gone from his neck. He got into the covers with Amy.

"Well Ames, this is the best sleepover I have ever had with you" Sonic said.

"Yup" Amy snuggled on his chest.

Sonic chuckled, "Do you always have to be so cute?" he teased.

"Yup" Amy giggled.

"That's why I love you" Sonic said. Amy 'awed' and then hugged him softly. The others were in their sleeping bags and were about to sleep soon.

The End.


End file.
